Haruka Kanata
by Hajiscello
Summary: Named after the second opening song, ShinoXOC. Not a songfic. Orochimaru and Itachi will also have big roles.
1. Guardian

**Second Fanfic, yay! My first was about FaustVIII this is a non-yaoi ShinoXOC fic. The Oc is a girl named Yamino(Named after the butler from Detective Loki) and her village was burned by the Akatsuki. She has long brown hair that is never worn up.**

* * *

_

I fidgeted a little in the presence of the revered fifth Hokage. I wasn't afraid of Tsunade or anything, just nervous about living in Konoha. I came from a small ninja village, which had been destroyed by the Akatsuki during a raid. I was the only survivor. It had been called the Village of Hiding Iron because of the resident ninja's ability to control metal with their chakra.

"We must keep an eye on you for a while," Tsunade said, "To make sure you aren't a spy for the Akatsuki." I nodded understandingly. Then she added, "After I ask you a few questions, I'll assign someone to keep close to you, you'll probably live at their house until we're sure we can trust you."

"Okay, sounds good," I replied absently, thinking about my old home engulfed in flames that were caused by an Akatsuki member with red eyes and the man with long, black hair who had risked his life to save me.

"Okay, full name, please." I snapped back to the present and answered Tsunades question.

"Yamino Karuturaito," Tsunade scribbled it down and continued probing me.

"Age?"

"14, born on December the eleventh."

"Height?"

"5'3 and a half"

"Weight?"

"114,"

"Rank?"

"Chuunin ."

"Schooling?"

"Village of Metal Private Ninja Academy."

"Very good, I know someone who can watch over you." Tsunade said finally, then she called to her assistant, Shizune, to track down someone named 'Shino' and bring him to her.

"Whos'at?" I asked. Tsunade smiled and took out a file.

"Aburame Shino," She read out loud "Age 14, height 5'5, weight 116, and has the rank of Chuunin. He's very polite and quiet, not to mention extremely stoic and terrible at social anything. Oh, and he controls special insects called Kikaichuu which live in his body."

"Oh, cool. Really?" I stated amazed that such a technique actually existed. Just then, a curt knock threw off my train of thought.

"Come in," Tsunade and I said at the same time. Shizune shuffled into the room with a tall brunette boy right behind her, yawning.

"I've brought him," She said bowing to Tsunade, who waved her acknowledgement to her before addressing the boy, who I guessed was my new guardian.

"Sorry, Shino. I had meant to go easy on you since you weren't able to sleep much on your last mission, but this one's simple I promise," Shino nodded and bowed without speaking. "Your mission is to help this girl adjust to life here and make sure she is not an Akatsuki spy." Shino nodded and we looked each other over. He was handsome, but modest wearing a black button-up shirt with long sleeves and a collar that reached up to his nose. That and the ink black glasses that he wore made him seem to say 'Talk to me at your own risk', which kind of freaked me out. Tsunade was the one who broke us from our staring contest. "Oh, and she'll be living with you for awhile. If there are no questions you two are dismissed." Shino bowed again and gestured for us to leave. I followed him without question and once we were outside, he spoke.

"You are?"

"Yamino," I replied quickly, his pleasantly deep voice surprising me.

"You're living in this village now?" I thought I caught a slight curiosity in his voice, but it was probably the wind or something.

"Yeah," I said morbidly "My village was burned by the Akatsuki, I'm the only one still alive." Shino looked at me for a second, which made me feel self-conscious.

"How'd you survive?"

"Some guy who wasn't from my village or part of the Akatsuki pulled me out of the flames, but I fell unconscious before we were out of there." We had stopped walking and he was staring at me intensely.

"Any idea what he looked like?" I shrugged.

"Long black hair, but definitely not a kid." Shino cocked his head to the side.

"Could it have been a woman?" He asked and I scoffed.

"No way. I was pressed to his chest for five minutes at least. If it was a girl I would have known." Shino nodded and continued walking. I jogged to catch up.

"So... uh, anything I should know about you, Shino?" He shook his head and I added, "Anything about, I dunno, _bugs_ or anything like that?" He sighed and looked at me.

"If you already knew, why ask me?" I scrutinized him.

"All you've done since we met is ask me questions." He paused,

"Really?" I felt my eyebrows start twitching and I glared at him. "Oh, sorry." We walked together a little farther before I realized something.

"I have absolutely no clue where we're going. Mind clearing that up Shino?" He didn't turn his head, but I got the feeling that he was staring at me again.

"My home." He said, "So you know where you'll be living." I nodded and questioned him about Konoha. If he couldn't answer with a yes or no, than he would make his statements as short and vague as he possibly could, which annoyed me to no end. One, because his voice was nice, and two, because I hardly learned anything about my new village.

"Where is your home anyway?" I asked after maybe five minutes of silence. He pointed with a grunt to the southwest area of the village. "Right, to 'ugg' we go!" I added sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled and shrugged. "I like words, if you refuse to talk to me then I'll annoy you until you start." Shino cocked his head slightly.

"What would I say?" I thought about it for a second.

"Tell me about your friends," He sighed, but began speaking quietly.

"My closest friend would have to be Hinata. She's always quiet and usually shy around strangers and her crush, Naruto, who is the exact opposite of her. Then there's Kiba, who is loud, obnoxious, and has a horse-dog following him everywhere, but somehow I still like him. Shikamaru is a lazy genius, Ino's vicious and dim and is always fighting with Sakura, who has super strength, but is a med-nin.

"There's also Chouji, who eats more than adult elephants, Sai, who doesn't express his feelings quite right, Neji, who used to be a jerk, but isn't anymore, Ten-ten the weapon fanatic, and Lee the Taijustu lover, who looks and dresses exactly like Gai-sensei, who wears tighter spandex every passing day." I laughed a little, he was perfectly normal once he got talking. He was panting slightly from his long-winded description of everybody he knew.

I was about to try and get him talking again when he held up his hand for us to stop.

"Wha's wrong?" I asked. He gestured forward to a gigantic wooden gate that I would've run into if Shino hadn't stopped me. He then placed a hand on the center of the gate's doors. Insects burst out of his sleeve and violently shoved themselves into the crevice of between them. A metallic sound came from within that I recognized as gears. The gate pushed open inwards just enough for the two of us to squeeze through. The doors closed once again and the insects swarmed back to the safety of their masters clothing.

"Cool," I whispered staring at Shino. He scratched the back of his head a little.

"Well, this is my home." He made a wide movement with his arm and I turned my attention to the scene in front of me. It was almost like a small village that had been taken over with trees over time. A large building stood in the center with giant trees snaking their way around it. Little houses spread out from that point and were entangled with numerous smaller trees and other plants. It was relatively dark except for the breaks in the canopy that made the grass shine.

"Come on we have to tell my father." Shino said to my dumbfounded form. "His name is Shibi, by the way." We made our way down the trodden path to the center building where a dozing sentry guarded.

"Shiku, wake up!" Shino said sharply. "Surely you can stay awake the two hours you actually have to do something ," The man started and stood up quickly.

"Sorry, Bochama," He mumbled. Shino nodded and turned towards the door. He knocked lightly and someone immediately opened it. A relatively tall woman with long black hair answered the door.

"Shino, who is this?" She tried to make her voice uninterested, but it didn't fool either of us.

"No, she's not my girlfriend, Ka-san. Her village was burned by the Akatsuki and I've been assigned to look after her for a while." The woman huffed at Shino, but turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Karasu, and who are you?" Karasu was the exact opposite of Shino. Wild and full of life. She wore loose, torn jeans and a shirt that said "Job for a cowboy" in evil font and had a picture of a cow's skull piercing through a jawless human skull. I smiled at her.

"I'm Yamino, nice to meet you." She smiled back and turned to Shino whispering something in his ear. He growled at her and she giggled.

"Who've you got there, Shino?" A voice called from inside the house. We all turned our attention inside the house, a tall man was descending a winding staircase. He seemed more rugged than Shino somehow, but they were very similar. A high-collared shirt and sunglasses. Come to think of it, the Shiku guy Shino had scolded earlier had practically the same clothes. I let the thought slip from my head, deciding it was customary or something, and waved to guy inside.

"Konnichiwa! Are you Shibi-sama?" He chuckled softly and nodded. Karasu kissed Shibi lightly as he approached. He smiled and ruffled her hair before looking at me quizzically.

"Oh," Karasu said seeing his confusion. "Shino explain the situation to your father. I'll show Yamino to her room." She then took my hand and dragged me up the stairs. "Yay, someone who speaks!" I laughed, she was ecstatic about the company.

"Ano, why are they so quiet?" She smiled sadly.

"Shibi and my son were raised that way. You had to have seen the Kikaichuu on your way in. A lot of people think Aburames are monsters or psychopaths because of them, so they keep to themselves."

"I think the insects are awesome!" I exclaimed. She chuckled heartily.

"I do too, but not everybody is as gung-ho about it as we are." She opened the door to one of the rooms farther down the hall. "How's this suit you?" I smiled widely, the walls were painted black and had an assortment of different weapons hanging on them. Nunchakus, spears, swords of different sizes and shapes, staffs, mallets, and mauls met my eyes.

"What is it, the armory?" She laughed and explained that she was a weapons specialist. "I personally like this room," She smiled,

"Good, 'cause it's the only empty one."

* * *

**First chapter complete! Romance and violece comes soon I promise! Please review even if you don't like it.**


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner A new Konohamaru-like character appears. Some humor and Shino-kun raises his voice.**

* * *

Dinner came and I was called into the dinning "room" which was more like a house than a room. The whole clan was there all hundred and twenty some odd of them.

"HOLY CHEEZE!!!!!!" I exclaimed when I entered. All the men looked exactly the same (well not _exactly_, but you get the picture). The women varied, the ones born into the clan wore glasses and high-collars, but most of them were married in and the blondes stuck out like a sore thumb.

"This is the family." Karasu said cheerfully leading me to the head table and sitting me next to the ever-serious Shino.

"Hey what's up, Shino?" I said smiling.

"Dinner."

"I know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Do you even know what street talk is?"

". . ." I sighed.

Shino seemed totally oblivious to me after that short-lived conversation. Karasu flirted shamelessly with Shibi, who didn't seem to get the picture. Shiku served drinks while we waited for the last people to show up.

"ONII-SAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" A rather loud and annoying voice erupted from the entrance.

"Who' sat?" I asked when Shino began to rub his temples.

"My younger brother, three years my junior." I laughed as the kid bounded over to our table.

"Have you kissed her yet, Onii-san?" Shino's glasses flashed dangerously.

"She. Is. not. My. Girlfriend." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, then she's your fiancée?" Shino shook his head "Love kitten?"

Shino jumped to his feet and grabbed his brothers neck

"IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING, YOU LITTLE MIGRANE, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" The kid squeaked and Shino allowed him to run to the other side of the table. Karasu was laughing slightly and Shibi slowly shook his head. "His name is Shikanu." He added as if nothing had happened. Nobody else seemed to be deterred by the yelling, so I figured it was commonplace. Just then, I heard the proof.

"SHIKANU, GIVE THAT BACK, YOU MIARO!!!" Shino shook his head sadly.

"As you can see, he is the black sheep of the clan." The rest of the meal consisted of quiet conversation and occasional outbursts from victims of Shikanu.

When everyone was pretty much finished, Shibi stood and everyone turned their attention to him without him having to say a word. When all was silent, he began speaking.

"Today my oldest son was put on a mission to guard a girl whose village was burned down by the Akatsuki. She will be staying with us for the time being so I want you all to be hospitable." Everyone kind of nodded and stood to leave. Shibi saw Shikanu sneaking over to the door and called out to him.

"Shikanu, come here now." The boy slumped his shoulders and walked to where we were as slowly as possible. "How dare you embarrass a guest, especially when she'll be staying with us. Go relieve Shiku and his brother from cleaning duty." Shikanu's eyes widened.

"All by myself?!" Shibi nodded and the boy began pouting. I felt sorry for him so I offered to help. Shikanu smiled and started jumping around. Shibi said that it wasn't necessary, but I insisted.

"With Shikanu as your help you'll never get anything finished so I will help you," I smiled and thanked Shino and we sought out Shiku and his brother, Shihan.

* * *

**I hope it was etertaining. Next chapter Shino introduces Yamino to some friends and an unwelcome appearance from a certain someone. Please Review! Yes I am begging.**

**Miaro is Japanese for bastard.**


	3. A Rounin Apears

**Yes! Chapter 3! Some more characters are in this one. Plus there is a weird flashback thingy and a little bit of action at the end.**

**Translations:**

**Mushi-nin: Insect user**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Aburamushi: Cockroach(Oil Bug)**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Sou: Yes**

* * *

"Hey Shino why does everyone in your clan have a name that begins with 'shi'?" I asked when we were busy scrubbing dishes.

"It's a play on words. Aburamu_shi." _He answered dryly dumping about twenty-five dishes into a draining rack.

"Oh." I looked into the still half way full sink and sighed.

"Die, Onii-san, die!!" Shikanu yelled flinging a plate at the back of Shino's head. Shino being a Chuunin dodged it with ease and the plate flew straight through the closed window. The garden outside was showered with little shards of glass.

"Oops," Shikanu whispered.

"Baka!" Shino hissed at his brother.

"It's your fault for dodging it!" Shikanu yelled.

"You shouldn't have thrown it in the first place,"

"Shikanu! Shino! Yamino!" The slightly concerned voice of Shibi came from outside.

"We're fine father. Shikanu just threw something." Shino called out the window. Shibi made a growling sound from outside.

"I'll fix it later. Just finish up with the dishes and Shikanu, don't do anything else."

"Yes, father." The last few hours of dishwashing was spent in silence.

"Thank Kami-sama that's over," I sighed, stretching.

"Well, Shikanu, father is going to kill you," Shino said in almost a happy tone.

"Yeah? And who cares again?" I laughed under my breath at the antics of the two brothers.

"Someday," I said suddenly. "One of you is going to regret not being closer to each other." Shino didn't say anything, but Shikanu scoffed.

"Shino Onii-san smells like dirt. I'm not getting any closer to him than I have to!" I sighed and tried to shake off my sudden depression.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. I'll go to my room." Shino grunted and started following me.

"What's with you playing my shadow, Shino?" I asked as we walked down one of the halls.

"You got Moms weapon room, didn't you?" I nodded and he continued. "My room is the one to the left of that."

"Oh,"

"Is something wrong,"

"No, just feel like being serious," He looked at me his glasses seemed to bore into my soul.

"Jeez, what's with the stare down?"

"What you said about Shikanu and I needing to be closer, are you talking from experience?" I nodded.

"I lived with my mom and little brother. We weren't close, we fought all the time. We never spoke to each other unless it was necessary. And when I discovered they were dead, I had wished I hadn't been such a jerk to them. It killed me." Shino seemed to soften up slightly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "I'll see you then," I noticed that we had reached our rooms.

"Yeah," I entered the room and sighed. Nothing seemed to make me feel anything. Nothing made me happy, sad, or angry. I did what I usually did when I didn't want to face reality. I became empty and was stoic about everything. I laid down and made a rude comment to one of the swords on the wall before falling asleep.

............................................

"Where the hell am I? Oh, right," I stood up and stretched. I felt okay, a little stiff from the sudden change in sleeping quarters, but okay.

"YAMINO-SAN!!!!" The immature excuse for an Aburame called.

"Shut up, Shikanu!" Three voices called simultaneously. I chuckled softly, little kids are cute( and annoying).

"I'm up, Shikanu," I called back to him. "Keep your bug-filled pants on, Short-stuff," I added in a mutter.

A few minutes later we were all having breakfast at a little kitchen like area in the Aburame main complex. Needless to say Shino wasn't talking and I was getting antsy from the silence.

"Uh... so, Shino... uh... what are we gonna do today?" He shrugged.

"You decide," I sighed.

"I need new clothes and I want to meet your friends." He nodded and the rest of breakfast was silent.

................................................

"Okay, so where to, Shino?" He looked at me and thought a moment.

"I guess I can call up Kiba and Hinata for a training session." I nodded and told him to go for it and he grunted at me.

After a while of walking we came to a pretty big, two-story house that had dogs practically oozing out of the walls.

"Is this the guy you said had a horse-dog?" Shino nodded and sat down next to a tree. "Are we going to get him or not?"

"Kiba is on his way. How do I know this? Because Kiba's olfactory system is super-human. He's caught our scent by now." I nodded and would have said something if a big, white hairball hadn't fallen out of the sky and crashed between Shino and me.

"Holy crap!" I hissed. A guy about Shino's age was sitting on a huge freakin' dog. I heard Shino calmly greet the guy, who was probably Kiba.

"Oi, Shino! Does Dog-dude do this often?" Shino nodded and Kiba looked rather proud of himself when he said.

"Why, yes. Yes I do." Then he added. "Who are you, Shino's girlfriend?" I growled at him and firmly assured him I wasn't. "Really? You see Shino doesn't hang out with people much, so Shino with girl equals date, get it?"

"Not really," I said and Shino added.

"You are a terrible mathematician, Kiba," Kiba shrugged.

"So what's up?" And so there was a ten minute conversation where Shino and I filled Kiba in on all the details. "Sounds cool. Are we gonna get Hinata now?" Shino nodded and we were off yet again, only this time it was a lot less relaxing. Kiba talked more than Shikanu did! I was about to strangle Dog-breathe when.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun," He all turned around and saw a short girl with black-blue hair and pupil-less lavender eyes.

"Good morning, Hinata," Shino greeted dully.

"Tsunade told me about Yamino-san when I got back from my mission yesterday." Shino nodded and said it was a relief not to have to explain that story again and I silently agreed with him.

"Why don't we go spar you guys?!" Kiba shouted out. "We can see how tough our new teammate is!" We all agreed and they guided me to Konoha Forest, which was apparently their usual sparing place because there was huge scars and holes in the floor and trees around the clearing we were at.

"I wanna go first, 'kay guys?" Kiba called. Nobody seemed to have a problem with it so we got into ready position. I was getting ready to summon the metal out of the rocks and stuff around me while Kiba was listening to some sort of battle strategy from the dog.

"What would Orochimaru want to save a weak little chuunin for?" We stopped dead in our tracks.

"Who's out there?!" Kiba called. A chill ran up my spine. That voice, I had heard it before.

"Yamino!! Behind you!" Shino yelled suddenly. I tried to escape, but the enemy was too fast.

"There isn't anything special about you at all, is there?" The memory came back out of nowhere.

_"Kisame, we're going to burn the houses in case there are any survivores," I heard from outside the broken window. I pressed myself further into the corner. I realized that I'd die no matter what I did. I cursed under my breathe as the first of the flames began spreading. I almost screamed when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to them._

_I twisted my head in order to look at his face, but black locks of hair blocked my view the moment I tried. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I finally freed myself from his hair and through the smoke and fire I could see out the window. I recognized the face I saw. The time I had gotten a peek at my sensei's Bingo Book. The black-grey hair swept back and the red eye's glowed as he performed another fire technique._

"Uchiha Itachi," I breathed as his arm tightened around my neck. He made a noise that could be mistaken for a chuckle.

"Sou, that's correct." He said in a nonchalant way. "Quite informed, aren't you?" I glanced at Shino and his team. Kikaichuu were whipping about angrily. Hinata was in a stance that I recognized as a Hyuuga's. Kiba looked livid and was ready to kill.

"Guy's, get out of here!" I muttered fervently struggling a bit in the Rounin's grasp.

"Itachi, I think that that girl should be the last thing on your mind now!" Shino called. Though I couldn't see Itachi's face, I could feel his body shaking in silent laughter.

"Oh, and why would that be, Mushi-nin?" He replied. Kiba laughed out loud.

" 'Cause you're about to face off with a couple of Sannin!"

* * *

_

**Okay, I know there's a lot of dialogue and it's kinda long, but don't get annoyed okay. Next chapter the first real fight, yay! What will Yamino do? What will Itachi do? What will God do? Find out by reading the next chapter and review please!**


End file.
